Rory's AfterStory
by marie1079
Summary: This is the story of what happens when Rory comes back from the campaign, or where the show left off. Her future is sure to be filled with love, career choices, friends, and always, her mother, Lorelai.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Gilmore Girls _or any of the characters. I also do not own _The Godfather_.

This is the first chapter of my story. I hope you like it. Feel free to leave comments.

**Rory's After-Story**

Chapter One- **Coming Home**

January 29 2008

8:19 pm

To: Lorelai Gilmore

Subject: Good news!

Message: As you can see from the news, Sen. Barack Obama is doing very well in his campaign. His success had kept me very busy. But all that's about to change! Drum roll…I'm coming home! But it's okay, I haven't been fired or anything. I've actually been invited to stay for the rest of his campaign, but I just miss you too much, not to mention everyone else in Stars Hollow and Stars Hollow itself! And don't worry about me missing out on a great opportunity, I've already had one! I've made a lot of contacts and gained plenty of experience. I am certain I can land a job at a respectable paper and keep doing what I love. I'll be home in a couple of days. Give my love to Luke, Sookie, Lane, and the rest of the town!

Love,

Rory

January 30 2008

7:06

Reply to: Rory

Subject: Good news! RE:

Message: That's great hun! I'm so glad you're coming home! Paul Anka really misses you! He's been sleeping in your room and wondering where you are. It's really cute, actually. We can't wait to see you! I'll make up your room real nice and have all our favorite movies ready. Luke's not even close compared to you when it comes to being a movie buddy! Can you believe he's never seen _The Godfather_? That's crazy! (It's taken me a lot of work getting him caught up!)

Anyway, I'll be sure to tell the whole town of your homecoming and I know they'll be psyched!

We all love ya, kid,

Mom

"Mom?" Rory called into the seemingly empty house as she put away her keys. "Mom…" she repeated. She had just arrived home from the airport via cab, having left her car here. She was quite puzzled. With her being gone so long, she expected some kind of huge, extravagant celebration. Her bags landed with a thud in the foyer as she continued in.

"Welcome back, Rory!" shouted, what appeared to be, half the town as they jumped out from behind the couch, TV, chair, staircase, and anywhere else that deemed an appropriate hiding spot. Even though Rory thought she might be a little too old for surprise parties, seeing all her crazy friends and neighbors instantly made her smile. Among the people in attendance were in Luke, of course, Sookie and Jackson, Kirk and Lulu, Miss Patty, Babette and Morey, and…

"Mom!" Rory cried as she spotted the one face she was looking for in peculiar. She sprinted towards her.

"Oh, Rory…" Lorelai breathed with emotion showing all over her face. Was that a tear in her eye?

They welcomed each other's warm embrace in a long hug while everyone crowded around with smiles on their faces.

"No more campaigns for you missy, not even if you're the one running for president!" says Lorelai mid-hug.

"I promise," Rory replies with a soft chuckle. Seeing her mother again after all those months made her realize just how much she missed her.

Lorelai stepped back leaving Rory to attend to her guests. Just then Luke comes up behind her, wraps an arm around Lorelai's waist and says, "Welcome back, Rory" with that warm smile Rory always brought out of him. Lorelai glances up at him, smiling.

"Thanks, Luke. It's good to be back," Rory tells him, her brown, slightly wavy hair bouncing every time she turns her head.

Suddenly chaos strikes the crowd as everyone calls for her, hugs her, approaches her, and asks her endless questions. Even Paul Anka's running around at her feet welcoming her back. Rory hasn't been the center of attention like this in a long time.

"Rory honey! Look at you! You're all grown up-such a woman! Look at her! Would ya look at her, Morey!" cries Babette enthusiastically.

Morey says calmly "Welcome home Rory".

"Now, now, everybody. You'll all get a chance to talk to Rory," Lorelai says.

Around four hours later, a tired Rory sits at their kitchen table poking around with a plate of leftover desserts Sookie had made specially for her. She hears Lorelai saying good bye to Sookie and Jackson, the last ones to leave the party. Then Lorelai returns to the kitchen.

"Oh Rory. You must be exhausted. Go on to bed if you want. Me and Luke will clean up- well, Luke will," Lorelai jokes.

"Well alright…thanks." Rory says, getting up from the table and walking the few steps to her old room.

"Rory?"

She turns. "Yeah?"

"I'm…" she starts, her voice breaking. "I'm just so glad you're home," she says with a meaningful smile.

"Me too, Mom" she smiles back, "Night."

Once inside her bedroom, she unpacked her things from her luggage- Luke brought it in earlier-and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 8:24, not the time she'd normally be heading off to bed after a long day on the campaign trail, but sleepiness settled over her so she climbed into her cozy bed and drifted off into slumber. It was the first time she had slept in a bed outside a hotel room in a long time and she gladly welcomed that change.

Back in the Gilmore's living room, Lorelai was about as happy as she could be now that her one and only daughter was back home, safe and sound.

In the living room with her stood Luke. He had already taken down the "Welcome Home Rory!" banner and was now starting on the streamers that hung from the ceiling every which way. He had called them stupid and useless when Lorelai picked them out at the party store down the road. Lorelai had then countered with "No, they're not. They're fun and whimsical! Everybody loves streamers." The couple's ever present spats was an essential and fun part of their relationship. They had decided not to get married, at least for the time being while Rory was away, and as housing goes, Luke mostly lived at Lorelai's, but still kept his home above the diner so there's a place for April and him when she comes to stay in summer. Luke and Lorelai's relationship had been through a lot, but they ultimately knew they'd always be together.

With the streamers down and the house quiet, Luke came to stand by Lorelai. Sensing his presence, she whispered, "She's home..", never taking her protective gaze from her daughter's door.


End file.
